


Shadow and Sorrow

by axispowershella



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blood, M/M, Violence, Weapons, smut scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axispowershella/pseuds/axispowershella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark creatures hidden in shadows roam the world and destroy everything in its path. Humanity is slowly dying and Gilbert and Matthew feel like the only ones left on this earth. Struggling to stay alive, they try to survive this apocalyptic world full of terror and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow and Sorrow

After the door shuts and the footsteps die, I can finally feel safe. I can finally rest and try to calm myself down from the chaos just outside the door. I hear knocking at the wood, growling, menacing sounds that resemble laughter, and as I’m still shaking I take a few steps backwards. My partner and I are on edge these days what seems like 24 hours a day every day. I see him sit up; he’s sitting against the windowsill. 

 

“Did you find anything?” He asks me, and I shake my head. I was too busy running away from the insane creatures of darkness. He seems disappointed, but still understanding. It’s crazy out there. We were lucky to even find this room that we could block off from the monsters. 

 

“I’m sorry.” I murmur, but he shrugs his shoulders and swings his hand in the air, dismissing the apology, and even smiled. 

 

“It’s alright Mattie. We’ll find weapons soon enough. Or food. Food would be nice.” Gilbert sat up on his knees, glancing out the window that was dirty and hardly functional to see out of. “I’m sorry I can’t help but.. my leg is-“

 

“I know. It’s not your fault they hurt you. And I’m sorry they did.”

 

“Well that’s not your fault either. It’s their’s.” 

 

“I just… I want to find a way out of here. Day by day they’re growing in numbers and getting stronger off of our fear.” I sigh, sitting next to the albino, “I want to try and find other people. If there are any. Sometimes I feel like we’re the only people left on this destroyed earth..” 

 

Gilbert lets out a soft chuckle, “Looks like we have to repopulate.” He teased, causing my face to go a nice shade of pink. I slap him playfully on the arm.

 

“Idiot..” 

 

My mouth feels dry. I haven’t had water in a day and our supplies are thinning. There’s hardly enough water for the two of us, and it’s rather dirty having getting it from a small creek just outside the abandoned beat up building. I suddenly have the urge to go outside our room again. I didn’t know why, but I felt obligated to. As if our lives depended on it, which, in a way, they did. 

 

“I’m going out again.” I exclaim, standing and stretching my back. A few cracks of my bones were heard. 

 

“You are?” He asks me, and I nod. Food and water were essential. I go over to our small supply pile and pick up the canteen that we fill our water with. Cautiously I head towards the door. I lift the wooden bar that we made as a makeshift barrier and listen closely in the hallway. There were no noises, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t any creatures. Sometimes they lurked around the corner in the darkness. “Stay safe and stay hidden.” I order Gilbert. He slightly shifts.

 

“I’m more worried about you at this point.”

 

“I’ll be okay. I have been all of these times, right?” I venture out into the hallway. I take a look left and right and gently, quietly, shut the door behind me. I can’t afford to have any noise wake the hideous creatures. I slowly make my way down the hall. It smells of mold and the faint smell of blood hits my nostrils. Many had died hear before we arrived, unfortunately. 

 

I can hear a growl. It sends shivers down my spine. I take out my dagger from my pocket and hold it in front of me, just in case. The problem was I had no idea if it worked on these… things. They seemed to be made of shadows. Pure shadows. Who knew if weapons even worked? It certainly proved useless for other people. I try to be quiet. It’s very difficult considering the floorboards creek beneath my every step. The growling gets louder and I start to shake with terror. I promised Gilbert I’d be okay. I couldn’t break that. 

 

Quickly, I decided to run. I ran past the growling, the figure blurring in my vision. I didn’t want to look at it. I could feel it’s breath hitting my neck. I run. As fast as I could. It’s chasing me. I know it. I run down the broken staircase that I hadn’t seen in a while. I was too afraid to go towards it. Last time it’s where Gilbert was bitten. The images flash in my mind as I race down each step quickly. I look to my right. A dead end, but my left is wide open. However, it’s pitch dark. Shit. My heart is pounding wildly in my chest but I have to go on. 

 

I’m starting to run out of breath and stamina. The only thing keeping me going is Gilbert’s loving smile. I couldn’t bare to lose that. I turn sharply and dash into a new room. There’s something in the corner. It looks like a brief case. Perhaps it was exactly what we were looking for - supplies. The growling and snarling is closing in but I need the materials. I quickly grab the silver case and hold it to my chest. My dagger is still lingering in front of me. 

 

I see it. The monster. The horrible monster. It’s eyes are white and blank. I start to panic. I’m cornered. “G-Gil.” Is the only thing I whisper. “I have to stay alive for Gil.” I say louder. I can’t lose him. He’s too precious to me. I muster all the courage inside me and run with the knife extended. I’m scared of the result but it was worth a shot. I suddenly feel it sink into the creature and I knew I had done it. It was dying. I darted past it and ran back up the stairs. A few more stood in my way but I avoided them. I felt lucky. I open up the door to our room and Gilbert’s head jolts upwards.

 

“Oh god I thought you were one of them.” He said relieved, clutching his chest, and then he saw the briefcase. Eyes widening, he reached out his arms. “Is that what I think it is?” 

 

“I sure hope so.” I open it. Inside is exactly what we wanted. Food and a supply of water bottles. “Oh my god. We’re saved!” I say happily, smiling like a fool. Gilbert jumps up, and I worry about his leg, but he comes over to me and hugs me around the waist. I feel overjoyed. I had done it.

 

“You’re a hero. You’re my hero.” He whispers, and I giggle. It felt good to hear that. Suddenly, as if my courage was still there, I kiss him on the cheek. 

 

“We’ll get out of here alive, Gilbert. I know it."


End file.
